


"A million reasons"

by nayafanatic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Make Up, Making Out, Praise Kink, but it gets pretty darn close, but its not smut, im sorry, magniko, neck kisisng, sounds like smut, theres no smut, yumagna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayafanatic/pseuds/nayafanatic
Summary: Magna and Yumiko are supposed to be broken up, but cant seem to stay away from each other.
Relationships: Magna/Yumiko (Walking Dead)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	"A million reasons"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic is sweet and short, it was heavily inspired by some Jess Glynne songs I'd been listening to lately, but mostly her song "Million Reasons." Listen to it to add a little bit of extra emjoyment to the fic as you read it. 
> 
> there is no smut but I will warn you it gets pretty damn close. So you may get a bit HOT.

Magna pushes Yumiko roughly against the wall of Yumikos bedroom, earning a moan from the brunette. She pulled away from the brunettes’ lips and quickly attached her own to the base of Yumikos neck, sucking roughly. Yumiko let’s her jaw slack as she ran her hands through blonde locks, pulling gently. She closed her eyes and let out her another moan as plump lips made their way across and down her neck.

“We, we can’t keep be doing this” Yumiko spoke, her breath hitching. Her head was fuzzy and the knot in her stomach was getting tighter and tighter.

Magna took her lips on the course up Yumikos neck and across her jaw bone. She stopped just so her lips were placed in front of Yumikos. She brushed her plump lips gently against the brunettes. “You want wanna stop?” Magna asked with an extra hint of rasp in her voice. She knew Yumiko couldn’t resist her when she spoke to her like that, especially during times like this.

The pair had recently broken up about two weeks ago and since then haven’t been able to stay away from each other. This process of neck kissing and the two potentially shoving their fingers down each other pants have been very frequent since the split.

Yumiko could feel Magnas warm breath against her lips, she shook her head slightly. No, she didn’t want this to stop, but this isn’t what people who are broken up do.

Magna splayed her hand against Yumikos collarbone and dragged her other hand down the brunette’s arm, causing goosebumps to rise on Yumikos arms. “What were we even fighting about?” Magna asked as she pulled her own bottom lip between her teeth. "I, I dont know." Yumiko answered. When she was pinned against a wall in this manor, one would think her judgement would be clouded, but she honestly didnt know. They both let their eyes flutter shut when Magna lightly brushed her nose against Yumikos, and than laid her forehead gently against the brunettes.

Yumiko couldn’t think, how could a person be so irresistible, so addictive? No matter how many times Yumiko tried to walk away. Magna was always pulling her back without even trying. She was always turning around and running into a beautiful smooth talking blonde. A blonde that stole her heart, a blonde that made her believe in soulmates and love.

“Miko, I’m sorry for not being able to let you go. Please forgive me for loving you too much to not fight for what we have. You’ve been there for me in my darkest moments, even when I tried to push you a way.” Magna spoke softly, opening her eyes, watching dark brown ones stare back at her. Yumiko stayed silent, wanting to take in everything Magna had to say, because she wasn’t wrong. "I just think lately, we've been both feeling like shit. Stressed with everything going on in hilltop. It made us gravitate apart but there's something that keeps pulling us back." Magna spoke, nervously chewing on her lip. She was allowing herself to be Vulnerable. 

“When I think about you, the butterflies I get, all have your name. If love was a currency, I’d give you all the money in the world.” Magna spoke softly as her eyes began to well with tears. “When I’m around you, I always feel good, I can’t stop smiling, or trying to make you smile. When I’m scared you hold me, when your sad, I hold you.” A tear rolled the blondes cheek. Yumiko brought her hand to Magnas cheek and laid her palm against, brushing the pad of her thumb against the tear, her own threatening to spill. Magna leaned into the touch, as if it was second nature.

Yumiko took a second and looked into the teary brown eyes. They were so deep, Yumiko would drown in them. “I know there’s a hundred reasons we shouldn’t be together,” Yumiko started and immediately saw Magnas body langue change, she tensed a bit. Yumiko used her free hand to take hold of Magnas and entangled their fingers. Magna looked down at their hands, blinking away the salty water in her eyes, she looked back up at Yumiko and smiled softly. “But when I think of one reason, we should be together, that reason turns into a million, and that number definitely outweighs a hundred. You make me laugh, make me cry, you make me forget how to breathe.” Yumiko chuckled softly out of realization. Magna was right, neither of them remembered why they fought, and to be honest it didn’t matter to other either of them. Yumiko was deep in love with the women infront of her. "You make me want to fix the world, just so its right for you." 

They’ve tried and tried time and time again, but they were meant to be together. As bad as They both wanted to at times, they could never walk away from what they had. Was it toxic? Maybe a little. Were they there for each other through anything? Did they think the most of one another? Did they honestly love each other? They did, one hundred percent.

“You make me feel all of those things too Miko, and more.” Magna smiled wide, staring into deep brown eyes, looking for the answer in them, hopeful. "So, are we back together?"

Yumiko smiled and nodded. She laughed when Magna began to pepper her face with kisses. “But did we technically even split apart with the amount of times you shoved your fingers down my jeans?” She said teasingly, smiling as Magna chuckled. How could hearing one person laugh and chuckle and seeing them smile bring her such happiness? It was love. 

“Hey, don’t make me sound like some horny teenager,” Magna said as she grabbed Yumikos hips, pulling her closer. Yumiko instinctively placed her arms around Magnas neck. “because you didn’t try and stop me when I shoved my tongue a little further south.” Magna said, voice raspy. She slid her hands down to the backside of Yumikos thighs, gripping them gently, driving her back against the wall and hoisting her up. Yumiko wrapped her legs around Magnas waist and groaned softly as Magna presses her hipbone against Yumikos center. “and when I heard my name on your lips, didn’t sound like you wanted me to stop either.” Magna spoke as she began to attack Yumikos jaw with her plump lips, Magna thrust her Hip bone against Yumikos core slightly, teasingly her. “Like a good girl.” Magna mumbled against the Brunette’s neck.

The praise sent a wave of pleasure to the knot in Yumikos core, she let out a moan that Magna could feel vibrate through her body, causing the breathing of the blonde to intensify. Yumiko felt the pressure of the blondes hips between her legs, where she needed it the most. She grabbed the face of the women holding her an attached their lips, quickly deepening the kiss. Yumiko let her tongue trace Magnas bottom lip, quickly gaining access. Teeth bumping and tongues exploring, they were swallowing each other’s shaky breaths. Yumiko gently raked her fingers through blonde locks and pulled, causing the women in front of her to release a deep moan, that was swallowed in between their lips

Yumiko pulled away and whispered against Magnas ear, nibbling on her lobe of her ear softly. “Carry me to the bed?” She asked as she let the tip of her tongue graze the shell of Magnas ear. Magna felt her chest rise and fall faster than before, she was let inhaled sharply as she felt Yumikos teeth graze her ear. God this woman knew the right things to do. Yumiko had Magna wrapped around her finger.

She carried Yumiko over to the bed let her gently fall, causing them both to laugh lightly. Magna climb on top of her, knees on either side of Yumiko, straddling her. She looked down at the women below her and she smiled gently. Magna raked her eyes over Yumikos hair, face, body. “exquisitely beautiful.” Magna leaned down, holding her body weight up with her forearms. She could see the blush that crept on the brunettes face.

Yumiko's lips were slightly swollen from the earlier kisses and she was still catching her breath. She knew what Magna said was all truth and that cause the butterflies in her stomach to appear. She could feel her cheeks heat up as the blonde spoke. Yumiko grabbed them back of Magnas neck and brought her closer. She looked into the light brown eyes and whispered softly, “I love you like the stars love the moon.”

“I take it that’s a lot?” Magna asked as she grinned. Yumiko giggle softly, “more than you’ll ever know.” The brunette pecked the blonde’s lip softly. “I love you too baby, forever.” Magna spoke, her eyes never leaving Yumikos. Yumiko pulled Magna closer letting her fully body weight rest against her and smiled into the kiss, letting her eyes flutter closed. She let one of her hands rest against Magnas clothed back. Magna slid one hand between them, letting it migrate to somewhere that was wet and warm. Yumikos hips twitch lightly as she felt Magnas fingers dip into her waist band. Magna let her free hand find Yumikos palm, the tips of her fingers finding their way into the spaces between Yumikos.

They were going to be okay, at this point they both knew that it was meant to be. Neither of them had felt this way about anyone in the past world, maybe it was 13 years was a lot to try and forget, maybe it was because they knew everything about each other but were still full of surprises, maybe it’s because of how much the depended on each other. Whatever the reason was, it was a million to follow it.

**Author's Note:**

> \- comment if you want the full smut scene c:
> 
> \- If not, I hoped you like reading this c::


End file.
